


Calming Melody

by Circus_Craze



Series: The Demon and His Prophet [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Sammy relaxes Bendy by playing the banjo.





	Calming Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for this ship so I decided to write a little oneshot on it. I hope you enjoy!

He was irritable, pacing back and forth in the room. The ink on the walls pulsed, only adding to the demon’s rage. The sounds were so loud, amplifying the swirling roar of the demon’s mind. It seemed nothing was right. Things didn’t fit together like his mind should, and the gaps were filled with rage. He felt it boiling over, desperate for a release.

He had released his anger, letting his rage drive him. The results were horrifying, leaving the room in shambles and anything in his way torn to shreds. He remembered at one time it had been the angel in front of him, but it really didn’t matter now.

After that incident, he let himself lose control, expressing his anger and leaving himself feeling drained. The calm afterwards never lasted long, much to his dismay. He was content in continuing the cycle until the day that he found his prophet was in his path.

Normally, Bendy didn’t care much about him. The musician was deranged, and despite how useful he was, Bendy preferred to avoid him. All he wanted from Bendy was his old body back, and once he got that, he would leave. Just like everyone else. He knew that, so why did it shock him so much to find that he was two seconds away from killing the musician?

He had been horrified, backing away from Sammy. The man was backed into a corner, eyes squeezed shut and waiting for the final blow that never came. He didn’t even seem to try to fight back. When Bendy surveyed the room, he found the mask of himself the musician liked to wear was ripped apart. It was only a scratch compared to what he was prepared to do to Sammy. Bendy backed away in horror, quickly fleeing as fast as he could. He twisted his hurt leg in the process, sending a burning pain up his leg. He ignored it, limping away before he could do anymore harm.

Now, he had confined himself in a room where he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else. Pacing back and forth. Again and again. He told himself that he wouldn’t bring up the scene again, but why did it keep repeating in his mind? Why did he care what happened? He wasn’t supposed to, was he? After all, he was a demon, and demons didn’t care about anyone but themselves, right?

When he had thought about right and wrong, he assumed it would be black and white. Clear which one was which, and what you should do. However, it seemed everything was lost in a swirl of gray, blurring the lines until you couldn’t tell which had been right and which had been wrong. It was left for Bendy to assume, and he didn’t like that. In the cartoon, things were so much easier. He didn’t feel any of this anger and remorse, or anything. Why did Joey have to curse him with life? At first, Bendy had thought it was a blessing, like the others. Now, he found it was a curse. What was the point of being alive when all it did was harm others?

He had hurt his friend Alice, or whoever she was now. She wasn’t the Alice he remembered, but then again, he wasn’t the same Bendy he once was either. They had all been corrupted. All of them except for Boris, but that was only a matter of time.

Bendy’s thoughts were interrupted by a noise. He listened, tilting his head to judge where the sound was coming from. It was a sweet melody. Someone was playing the banjo. The anger he once felt was gone, replaced with curiosity. He wanted to see who was making that noise.

Bendy stepped out of the room, following the source of the sound. The walls pulsated, but it didn’t seem to bother him much anymore. It ruined his chance to be stealthy, but with his leg, people could probably hear him coming from a mile away.

The noise took him deeper into the abandoned studio until he found himself in the music department. His stomach seemed to twist into a knot as he peered into the band room to see Sammy. The man’s back was turned to the door as he played, blocking out everything else except for the melody. Bendy was transfixed, watching his hands as they effortlessly played. It was like a secret code that only Sammy knew. Bendy stepped closer to the door, reaching up a gloved hand and placing it on the door. Then, the music stopped abruptly. Sammy almost jumped out of his chair, noticing the ink veins on the wall. He turned to the door where Bendy was.

The demon’s heart seemed to sink at the look of terror on the musician’s face. He fumbled around, grabbing a Bendy mask he had found. He was barely able to put it on with his shaky hands. Bendy opened the door, ducking into the room. He saw Sammy slowly back away, and could feel the waves of fear coming off the man. It had been his fault that he was scared, Bendy realized. He was a monster.

“My Lord?” Sammy asked, breaking the silence with his shaky voice. “Do you need my services?”

Did he need Sammy’s services? He didn’t quite understand. After what he had done, Sammy was still loyal to him. Didn’t the man understand that he almost died because of Bendy? Bendy guessed that he didn’t need any services. He couldn’t ask the questions through the garbled, inky mess in his throat, and even if he could, he wasn’t sure if he would want to. Perhaps some things were best left alone.

Bendy shook his head slowly, not wanting to scare Sammy anymore than he already had. His prophet had been through enough already without him making things any worse.

“Did I… disturb you, my Lord?” Bendy shook his head again. It had been the opposite. If only he could let Sammy know that.

Bendy made this sound in the back of his throat similar to a small whine. He tried his best not to sound sinister, and pointed at the banjo, hoping that Sammy would understand.

“The banjo?” Bendy nodded. “Would you like me to play for you, my Lord?”

Bendy nodded eagerly, trying his best to enact the word ‘please.’ He eventually settled on writing on the wall. There was a lot of space, and plenty of ink. He just hoped that he could remember how to write the words he needed. His letters came out a bit messy, but he had been able to write “please” on the wall. He felt proud of himself for a moment before remembering what he had done earlier and felt it fade.

“Of course, my Lord,” Sammy said quickly, clearly not expecting the demon to ask for what he wanted. He was used to more aggressive behavior. He may have enjoyed the change if he wasn’t so weary.

Bendy, however, wasn’t done yet. He wrote a bit further down the wall. He finished what he was writing and just looked at his hand, too afraid to risk a glance at Sammy.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I made a mistake, and you punished me how you saw fit. I was quite undeserving of your mercy.”

No, that wasn’t it at all. Bendy couldn’t understand it. The man had done nothing wrong, so why was he trying to own a mistake he didn’t make? Bendy shook his head, frowning deeper. He pointed at himself, and then at the apology he had written, hoping Sammy would connect the dots.

The musician did, pausing for a moment before understanding lit up his face. “I see,” he said at last. “You are trying to tell me that I did nothing wrong.” 

Bendy nodded, waiting for Sammy’s reaction. “I am pleased you think that. However, I do not see that you did anything wrong, either. I have no doubt that I deserved whatever you were going to do before you gave me mercy. I thank you for your kindness and understanding.”

Sammy paused for a moment. “If you are seeking my forgiveness, then you have it. I do not wish for this to happen again, but if it does, you will have my forgiveness then as well. I hope I will have yours, also.”

Bendy nodded. Sammy’s answer wasn’t quite what he was looking for, but things were okay between them for the moment. Sammy still feared him, and Bendy understood why. To ease the musician’s fears, he would have to change. It was something he wanted to do for Sammy, and for the others.

“Now, if you still would like, I will play for you.” Bendy let himself smile, sitting on the floor and directing his gaze on Sammy.

The man grinned, adjusting the instrument and then began to play. A sweet melody filled the room, washing away all the pain, anger, fear, and shame Bendy had felt. Instead, it replaced it with an emotion that was new to Bendy. Happiness.

Maybe he had been going about it all wrong. Instead of acting out in anger, Bendy should have listened to Sammy play. It would have washed all the negative feelings away. It was something he would use from now on. The beautiful music would be his therapy, cleansing his mind and soul. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t need it that much. Just being around Sammy would be good enough for him.


End file.
